Snow
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Zabuza and Haku are hiding out in the forest after a mission. When Zabuza doesn't come back from his training session, Haku goes to search for him. ZabuHaku


Theme #15 Snow

Haku was meditating. It always helped him stay focused and calm. If not for it, he would surely have exploded and lost his mind during a fight. That wouldn't have ended well for him or for Zabuza, and Haku never wanted to see that happen. He cared about his master too much to let that happen.

Zabuza, however, was slicing down trees out of frustration and anger. They had nearly lost that last battle and if Haku hadn't been there, he would've been toast. He swung his sword, cutting through about a half dozen more trees in the wide arc. Growling, he threw a punch at a tree that still remained standing. He dropped to the ground, tired and done releasing his pent-up anger.

Returning his mind from his peaceful, snowy-white, sanctuary, Haku opened his eyes and rose to his feet. Stretching his arms out and up, he popped his shoulders to release the tension built up from not moving. He then looked around to as the clouds began to grow darker and darker, as if a storm would soon begin to brew. Zabuza had not come back.

"Zabuza-san?" he called. Not a single sound returned his yell. Jumping up to the top of the tree outside the small hut the two were staying in, he looked out for any sign of his master's location. Luckily, he spotted a group of fallen trees and knew instantly that was where he would find him.

Back with Zabuza in the newly made clearing, Zabuza was having some difficulty standing. In his angry tirade, he had exhausted himself of his chakra. "God Damn It!" he yelled pounding his fist against the grass. He had been so stupid! Why had he let his anger over take him like that?

"Zabuza-san?" he heard Haku say from above him. He looked up to see him peering down at him while perched on the branch directly above him. "Are you okay?" he tilted his head to the side in a way Zabuza couldn't help but think of as adorable- no cute -NO! He did not think of Haku this way. (**Zabuza please move away from the keyboard. Thank you.)**

I'm fine, Haku," he sighed. "Go back to the camp. I'll be there shortly." Haku jumped down and sat in front of the downed man.

"You don't look like you're fine; are you sure you are alright?" Haku asked testing his master's temper to a point where it is tolerable to the once Kiri ninja. Zabuza sighed and shifted, looking down to the forest floor. "Do you need help up?" He nodded. Haku bent down and put Zabuza's arm over his shoulder. Using his leg muscles, he scooped his master up to his feet. He felt his weight leaned greatly onto his own shoulder as well as his hip. Man, Zabuza sure was exhausted.

"If we run into anyone, make it look like I'm helping you. I don't want to be known like this," he said quite arrogantly. He had a reputation to hold up. Haku laughed and just nodded making Zabuza feel slightly bad at his statement. "Haku, forget what I just said."

"It's alright Zabuza-san. I don't mind. If it makes you happy then I'm happy. You're my special someone," Haku replied. Zabuza felt touched and as they finally reached the hut, snow began to fall from the sky.

"Haku put me down in that chair over there. I want to watch the snow fall," Zabuza instructed. He helped him into the chair before curling up next to it. His bunny bounced over into his lap. "The snow is so white… so soft… so beautiful. It reminds me of… you." Zabuza muttered. Haku was so shocked, he stopped petting the bunny.

"Do you really mean that?" Haku asked with a slight blush present on his pale face. Zabuza looked over and gave a toothy grin. Haku couldn't help but smile back and giggle.

"I mean everything I said to you. You are beautiful, and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise," Zabuza commented. Haku flushed a deep red. "Haku, you are amazing not only in beauty but in skill as well. I'm honored to be your master, but…" he stopped and looked down for a moment; "I wish we could be more…" he trailed off.

"Zabuza-san, that would be my dream come true. As I said, you are my special someone and I live for you. To be more than master and student would be amazing," Haku replied going over to his master. "Can I try something?"

"If it'll make you happy, go ahead," Zabuza chided. Haku lent in and timidly placed a kiss on his lips. But, before he could pull away, Zabuza grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Finally breaking apart for air, Zabuza commented, "I love you Haku."

"I love you, too, Zabuza-san," he replied and lay down next to him before resting his head on his chest. They stayed like that as the snow continued to fall. It didn't bother them but it seemed to Haku that everything in his life happened around snow. He was just glad that now something good had happened.

Before long, they did enter the hut, so as to not get frost bite. They still had to fight the next day. As Zabuza went to bed, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to have someone like Haku. He was a demon with a soul in tatters while Haku was as pure as snow and an angel. Nee, he was his angel. Zabuza smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this on a rainy day some time ago. It was so much fun to write about these two again.<em>


End file.
